When the Sun stopped shining
by raziel342
Summary: An evil Vampire tries to defeat the teen titans and tries to overthrow slade.
1. When the Sun Stopped Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans just the things I made up. This is my first story so please tell me how it is.

It is a dark and stormy night and the moon is hidden beyond the clouds. A lone police officer is patrolling down an unlit alley. A sound is heard, like metal against metal and the officer says "Huh? What was that?" He turns around to find the culprit and a shadow glides by behind him. "What in the hell?" He begins to sweat and decides it would be a good idea to turn on his flashlight. He sees a trashcan roll from around the corner then he

walks very slowly until he is at the corner then... "AHHHHHHHH!!!" He runs around the corner only to find a Tabby cat. "Man that was close, what? Ah man!" He sees that in all the excitement that he had wet himself. He walks back around the corner looking down trying to wipe the pee off, but when he looks up he sees two red eyes glaring at him. "Boo." A scream is heard from as far off as the Titans tower as the cop fell to the ground with two holes in his neck. The figure stands up from the body with blood dripping from his fangs. "Ahhhhhh, fresh blood on a fresh night" Just then a group of people appear at the end of the alley blocking the figures path. "Stop right there!" The figure turns around facing the ones blocking his path. "Hmmmmm...the fabled teen titans, how am I going to get out of this one?" He then starts to snicker and large demonic wings come out of his back. "Teen titans, Go!" One in the group steps forward and throws a seed onto the ground which sprouts a long vine that grows rapidly and tries to grab the shady figure. "I guess this is where I bid you farewell." The fanged one flaps his wings and a gust of air rips the vine off the ground sending it hurtling at the titans. Starfire and Raven begin to follow him but he is to fast. He lands at an abandoned warehouse and walks in saying, "I think I've found some new victims." He walks into the shadows and touches a panel on the wall. A door slides open and he walks into a room full of computers. You can see him now, he has a tall, slender body with a bluish tint. He has large claws on his hands and feet strong enough to shatter diamond. His wings, larger than his arms are pitch black and seem to have the faces of many screaming inside of them. His face is covered by a mask but his black eyes bleed through. A young beautiful girl sitting at a desk says, "Mr. Raziel, did you have any troubles?" "No miss Linda, I did not but I think we may have some visitors." He touches a screen and a picture appears of Starfire flying with Raven closer and closer to the base. Then a map appeared showing that they were about 1 mile away. Raven and Starfire finally get to the warehouse and Raven says "This must be where he is." They walk inside but everything is dark so Starfire lights up her hand to provide light and they both begin to walk around. As they walk Starfire says, "This looks liking a complex of parking." Raven rolls her eyes. "Yeah" Just then two shadows drop from the ceiling and completely cover them then Raven only has enough time to press her communicator. Raven and Starfire struggle but then there vision goes black. hahahahahaHaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA!

So how was it? I don't mind flames, so tell me what you truthfully think. Chapter 2 is coming up pretty soon.


	2. Black Hole

Disclaimer: Hi! I am back with a new chapter! Once again I do not own the teen titans. I only own the characters I made up. Thanks for the reviews!

A figure sits in a chair watching many monitors pondering how a group of young teenagers could be so powerful. All of a sudden a new picture popped up on Slade's monitor. It was another teenager, but this one was different. Everything about him was different. Slade could tell just how different he was just by looking at him, the teenager's power seemed unstoppable, and the knowledge he had seemed to be knowledge only an elder would know! He seemed unstoppable. "Susan? Get me my suit. I am going out for the night."

Raziel watched the two figures lying in a heap on the ground and chuckled. "What fools!" He thought "They just walked straight into what was obviously a trap!" He knew could outwit anyone. Just then he saw with the communicator and smiled in pleasure. He pointed his finger at it and shadows creeped from his fingers to the object and picked it up, bring it back to him. He then softly spoke into the communicator. "If you ever want to see them again, you will have to find them before the rope breaks. HahahahahahaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHA!" then the communicator beeped off. All of the titans were already out of the building, going to find their two friends. Robin spoke on his communicator to the other titans, "What did he mean, before the rope breaks? What would that have to do with it?" Cyborg says, "Maybe it is some sort of spike trap and the rope is holding the spikes back!" Taichi Ivy says, "Maybe it is some sort of timer!" But then all of the remaining titans saw them. There were two girls, hanging from the highest tower in jump city, only being held by a rope....... That was breaking! The Titans ran for the tower as quickly as they could, but it was not quick enough. Both of the girls were falling to there doom when, just as they were about to hit the ground, A black hole opened up and they fell into it with the hole closing up behind them. Starfire and Raven woke up, both with terrible headaches, only to find that they were not in the same place they were when they were knocked out. There was fire all around them and there were many, many, many dark figures that looked semi human, standing in rows as if in the army. One figure walked up to them and talked to them. His voice sounded like sleep, lulling them out of defense. "Hello Starfire and Raven. Welcome to my realm." Starfire then recovered her senses and said forcefully, "Who are you and what is your name and why have you taken us hostage?! Raziel picked her up by her hair and growled into her face, "Never yell at me! I have the power to destroy you and your friend, right here, right now! He then threw her back down to the ground. Raven quickly got up and spoke her usually chant to attack. "AZERATH, METRIONE, ZINTH-" Two of the dark figures had grabbed her by her arms and her face was completely covered with a dark jellowy substance, slowly suffocating her. "Anything you try to do against me will be stopped and as you see," He points to the army's of dark creatures. "That you cannot beat them all."

Back on the surface the titans are searching the spot where the black hole had appeared and disappeared. Robin says, "Guys, I have studied the pavement and it is exactly like the rest! No sliding doors, no trap holes, no nothing!" Then Cyborg said, "Yeah! And I've tried blasting it and pulling it apart, but nothing is happening!" Just then Taichi walked over to where they were and said, "Let me try!" He throws a seed onto the ground and it instantly sprouts, causing large vines and thorns to be born, burrowing into the earth. All of a sudden the plants just fell into the earth and to the titans amazement, there was a very deep tunnel. "Well......I guess we found something!" said Taichi. Cyborg said "Yea! A really big drop! What do you think Robin?" But they found that robin had already jumped in. "Well, GERANAMO!" They both jumped in, with two shadows uknowingly following them.

How was that? I would really like reviews so I can know what I did right and wrong!


End file.
